


Through the Looking Glass & What Arthur Found There (Artwork)

by StarshipInk



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlin AU, Merlin Crossover, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipInk/pseuds/StarshipInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Merlin Wonderland crossover! Merlin Reverse Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Looking Glass & What Arthur Found There (Artwork)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [versaphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaphile/gifts).



> A giant thank you to my lovely writer Versaphile, who not only was a pinch hitter but an excellent one, speedy to get her ideas onto paper and even better at executing them. Her fic sounds like something Lewis Carroll himself might have written. :) Also, much love and gratitude goes out to one of my favorite merlin artists, Whimsycatcher, who gave me several helpful tips when I was struggling to convert my grayscale painting to color. 
> 
> The companion fic to this artwork can be seen [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500749/chapters/3169766)

**Please do not repost or remove credits**

[My Tumblr](http://starshipsorceress.tumblr.com/) // [My DA](http://starshipsorceress.deviantart.com/)

 


End file.
